A Day in the Life of
by michelle.ryan.5283
Summary: This story is about an inanimate object instead of a person/people


**AN:** This story was written as my year 12 supervised task which was what my school did instead of year 12 English exams

* * *

A day in a life of…

I'm nothing that great, I'm not even an individual, I'm nothing more than a copy an imitation, worst of all I'm all purple and smell of wild berries, I had hoped to be blue and smell of blueberries but no I'm purple.

Though I must admit I do, do really well when on display but it is also sad for I constantly see friends and family being separated from one another, yep this is the fearful excitement of any item with in these stores, with their bland white walls and tacky lighting that is way too bright to be good for anyone. Not to mention all those cries and wails of screaming children and babes that have for some reason or another have had to come do this horrid place of death and torture.

Ah but oh the joy and fun that happened when the lights were out, we would dance with no inhibition or fear of the following days to come and during this time I found myself a girl, who was as wild as I… and then that fateful day, the day with which me and my girl were to be wed, I… was taken violently within the deathly grasp of a giant that had short scraggly hair, dried up blood stained lips, an ugly smile and the hugest of eyes that I had ever seen, well actually they probably just looked huge because she was wearing … know what are they called again ah yes glasses, to say I was afraid would be a joke I'm never afraid of anything in fact I was merely shit scared that I'm sure if I had a heart it would burst into a million shards of crystalline class shattered upon a stone floor.

I feared what would become of both me and my beloved and when I awake from my terrified induced sleep I find myself in some sort of dark prison surrounded by some sort of cold, slimy like cage that was difficult to see out of. Day became night, night became day, some colder than others and all the while the prison walls would move and some of my new brethren where taken never to be seen again. One day after what felt like years of imprisonment I to was taken from the dreary cage and into a bright, warm light, it was so warm and bright I thought I had died but much to my chagrin I found myself in the hands of a mini giant, it was pure torture. I was stretched and pulled and tweaked, they filled me with water, air and some sort of cold and softly firm substance that I was unfamiliar with.

When I thought I was done for and my life was surely at its end I happened to hear upon a shrill sound that reverberated throughout my entire being, I remember thinking that at last, I was free to die but unfortunately it seemed that my tormenters had other plans. Wherever it is that they had decided to put me it was dark, not as dark as my first prison for there were still slivers of light reaching through the darkness almost as though trying to rescue me from whatever horrible fate awaited.

For an even longer time then the first I was left within this tomb of defilement but at least I was not alone though I am truly glad at times like these that I have no nose for it was obvious that, that apple and sandwich had been here awhile, through our darkened lonely days we began to hear a sound of purity, like angels singing, due do this wondrous sound I must admit I lost myself and when I awoke from a fitful slumber I found myself in a vile, disastrously disgusting place commonly known as a bin.

More days past in relevant quietness which was suddenly interrupted by yells and screams and barks, I do believe I also heard something smash but I was unsure and never found out for I was rudely picked up by some sort of furry, four-legged miniature giant that began running with me dangling from the side of what I must assume is its mouth all the while being chased by a rather unpleasant looking giant with some sort of wooden weapon in her hand.

While this furry giant was running I felt free and exuberant but also cautiously fearful of what awaited me, mind you I soon found out and believe me it was no pleasantry at all for you see it swallowed me and I care not to mention that little part of my life for it was to gruesome and horrifyingly so that if I told even a little bit about it with no details it would give you nightmares for the rest of your life, though I will mention that I fought my way out by attaching myself to a bit of brown substance.

After I had recovered from that boisterous journey I found myself back at the very place with which I had been born, after a couple of days amongst this pile of horrid stuff I was picked up by a cleaner of sorts and I was burned into nothing more than a pile a strangely sweet soot…

And thus ends my non important life, full of disastrous occurrences, back at the beginning where all condoms such as myself are made.


End file.
